The present disclosure relates to cowl mounting systems for outboard marine drives.
Cowl mounting arrangements are known in the prior art for outboard marine drives propelling a marine vessel, the outboard marine drive having an upper powerhead covered by the upper cowl. The cowl mounting arrangement typically includes front and rear mounts or latches mounting the upper cowl to the outboard marine drive in covering relation to the upper powerhead. The outboard marine drive is subject to impact-strike against a submerged object, e.g. log-strike, during propulsion of the marine vessel. The impact-strike can cause at least one dislodgement force vector tending to dislodge the upper cowl from one or both of the front and rear mounts. In another aspect, the upper cowl is typically a large bulky member with perimeteral spans which may make alignment during assembly a challenge.
The present disclosure arose during continuing development efforts in the above technology.